Talk:The Claw Prank Redemption/@comment-25257706-20141104073546
Here my big Theory for this episode When Oliver and kaz saw that skylar is evil and skylar know that Kaz and Oliver is up to them and she told on the annihilater and the evil guy told skylar to take Oliver to a school dance with him to proof that she not evil and that kaz telling to not go with her and kaz and Oliver is scared what going to happen next meanwhile a superhero is evil and that the hospital doctor took him or her to jail and guess who come back Wallis and Clyde return so they told him or her to try to blow the jail out so they just keep on going all day and keep messing up meanwhile when Jordan plan a prank on Gus because Gus keep messing up Jordan plan back in season 1 and season episode 2 and Jordan pulled a prank on Gus in history that will make the school happy and her happy Oliver is trying to survive the school dance with skylar meanwhile kaz help Jordan to prank on Gus on the school dance and that Jordan have 10 or 20 minutes to display the prank on Gus put Gus telling kaz what happen and Gus said is it a parade with candy but inside of it it filled with nasty stuff and glue so the plan is working for Jordan meanwhile the evil superhero who is a good hero is still trying to get out Clyde meet the annihilater Oliver is waiting for a song a slowly song to dance the night away but he is still scared so skylar come up to him and he got so scared that he pee on him self so it's 5:00 pm or 7:00 pm and Oliver is still waiting for a slow song meanwhile Jordan is in a great mood and ready in 5 4 3 2 1 but it did not work and guess what happen is spilled on Jordan so Gus had it all plan and Jordan said what!!!!!!!!!! But how so Gus did is that he switch the parade with candy which is filled in with glue and filled it with another and Jordan said wow I would kill you right now but that was smart what did I just say that!!! So she run away So the slow dance is finally here so Oliver is ready for what ever ccoming and skylar dance with Oliver and Oliver said wow you are good but I saw you and she said that my evil clone which I did destroy so he said the truth is that I love you so much and that I don't what you to get destroy and I'm trying to keep you safe from evil I am a very nice person and you know that I love you so skylar said you what to say that to the good skylar I mean the me me wow I never thought as that I I I and Oliver said I know so they both get closer and closer and ready for a first kiss but the song is over and everybody is gone also Oliver so skylar said I see you later so she is thinking to turn her self to be good with a tool or something So do anybody think that the tool work to turn her good found out plus I don't know that it really true but I have a feeling that will happen please post or reply please